Pooh's Adventures of Galaxy Quest
Pooh's Adventures of Galaxy Quest is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The cast members of the canceled space-adventure television series Galaxy Quest spend most of their days attending fan conventions and promotional stunts. Though the series' former lead star Jason Nesmith thrives on the attention, the other cast members Gwen DeMarco, Alexander Dane, Fred Kwan and Tommy Webber resent Nesmith's irresponsible, self-serving attitude During a convention, Nesmith is approached by a group calling themselves Thermians, led by Mathesar, who request his help; believing this to be for a promotional appearance, he agrees to be picked up the next morning. Nesmith is unaware that the Thermians are really aliens using human holographic disguises. Nesmith is hung over when he is picked up, and falls asleep as they take him through space to an actual functional version of the NSEA Protector, the starship from Galaxy Quest. Still unaware of his situation, Nesmith proceeds to give orders as captain, directing them to attack General Sarris who seeks to eliminate the Thermians. Only when Nesmith is transported back to Earth does he realize that the ship is real. Nesmith eagerly explains the events of the previous day to his cast members, but they consider it part of his drunken ramblings. When Laliari, another Thermian, appears and requests Nesmith's help further, he convinces the cast, including Guy Fleegman, who appeared as a redshirt character in an episode, to join him. Once aboard the Protector, they are astonished by the ship, and have trouble with the controls, as the Thermians built the ship exactly to the show's specifications but do not know how to operate it. When Sarris attacks again, the actors evade him by driving the Protector through the Tothian Minefield, taking heavy damage and disabling their Beryllium Sphere. The humans take a shuttle to a nearby planet to obtain a new beryllium sphere, narrowly escaping its hostile native lifeforms. Upon returning to the ship, they find that Sarris has taken over the Protector. Sarris discovers that the Thermians, having no understanding of the concept of fiction, interpreted Galaxy Quest as a documentary, and Nesmith is forced to explain to a devastated Mathesar that they are actors and the show is not real. Sarris has the ship's core hardwired to overload and leaves a sacrificial guard aboard while he returns to his ship. Nesmith and Dane use a tactic from the show to overpower their guards and free the other humans. While the cast and the Thermian crew make repairs and familiarize themselves with the ship, Nesmith and DeMarco travel through the bowels of the Protector to shut off the core implosion sequence, guided from Earth via a misplaced Thermian communicator by superfan Brandon and his friends, who possess detailed knowledge of the ship and the show. With the ship repaired and the Thermians fighting the remaining soldiers, Nesmith leads the Protector in a daring maneuver to attack Sarris' ship with the magnetic mines, destroying it. The crew prepares to head home through a black hole, leaving Mathesar in command, with Nesmith giving him confidence in himself and his crew. Suddenly Sarris, who had teleported onto the Protector just before his ship was destroyed, appears on the bridge and attacks them, killing the crew. Nesmith activates the Omega-13, a plot device from the show that reverses time by 13 seconds, and this time knocks Sarris out when he first appears. However, in the scuffle, the ship has traveled too close to Earth, and Mathesar informs them that they must separate the ship or die. The cast say their goodbyes, though Laliari, who has fallen in love with Kwan, goes with the cast while the Thermians head to the secondary deck. The command module is flung back to Earth, but the cast have no indication of where to land, so they home in on Brandon's communicator at the convention center, where the convention is still ongoing, crash-landing and breaking through the wall into the auditorium. The crew exit the still-smoking module to cheers from the fans, who assume it is part of a stunt. Sarris emerges from the ship and attempts to fire on the cast, but Nesmith vaporizes him, to wild applause from the audience. Some time later, Galaxy Quest: The Journey Continues has been produced. The theme song plays as the credits are shown, this time with the additions of Fleegman and Laliari under the alias of "Jane Doe" to the show. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and SpongeBob SquarePants *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Matt Ishia *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen Villard as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Wendee Lee as T.K. Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Tim Allen as Jason Nesmith *Sigourney Weaver as Gwen DeMarco *Alan Rickman as Alexander Dane *Tony Shalhoub as Fred Kwan *Sam Rockwell as Guy Fleegman *Daryl Mitchell as Tommy Webber *Corbin Bleu as Young Tommy Webber *Enrico Colantoni as Mathesar *Robin Sachs as Roth'h'ar Sarris *Patrick Breen as Quellek *Missi Pyle as Laliari *Jed Rees as Teb *Justin Long as Brandon *Jeremy Howard as Kyle *Kaitlin Cullum as Katelyn *Jonathan Feyer as Hollister *Wayne Pere as Lathe *Samuel Lloyd as Neru Quotes SpongeBob SquarePants: By Grabthar's Hammer... Alexander Dane: Don't do that. I'm not kidding. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry I was... Alexander Dane: Just don't. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of Galaxy Quest/Transcript'' Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Genie, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Ed, Edd, Eddy, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket, Pete, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will guest star in this film. *The Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket, Pete, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will work with Roth'h'ar Sarris in this film. *Tigger, SpongeBob, Patrick, Daffy, Scooby, Shaggy, and Ed are revealed to be fans of Galaxy Quest. *Pleakley and the Announcer are both played by Kevin McDonald. *This film will be dedicated to Alan Rickman (1946-2016), who played Alexander Dane and died of cancer and Robin Sachs (1951-2013), who played Roth'h'ar Sarris and died of a heart attack. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Alan Rickman Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Space Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Dreamworks crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers